Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er!
* BIGGER, BADDER, BRUTAL-ER * (Chris) We've been to the movies... * (Chris) We've been around the world... * (Chris) And this time, we're going right back to where it began, at Camp Wawanakwa! * (Chris) I'm Chris McLean, you're host, and for this season, we'll be bringing thirteen NEW contestants to Wawanakwa, where they'll compete in the most life threatening season yet! * (Chris) Who will crumble under the pressure? Let's meet the cast now! **SCREEN PANS TO THE YACHT, WHERE ALL THE CONTESTANTS ARE ON* *3:06 *OstianWendy * (jo) *cracks knuckles and glares at the camera* *3:06 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *pushes past Jo, trying to get into the camera* Don't I just look extra cute today? *3:06 *OstianWendy * (b) ... *stares at Dakota and twiddles his thumbs* *3:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Hey, where do you think you're going? *tries to pull camera back* **CUTS TO ANNE MARIA, STACI AND DAWN* * (Dawn) *meditates on the rails* *3:08 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays her hair* Well, girls, watch out for my spray can! Don't want you to get in the way... * (staci) Uh, my great great great grandfather invented safety seminars about spray cans, so I'll be fine! *smiles* *3:08 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *opens one eye, and looks over to Anne Maria* Your aura is a burning red, which symbolizes your passion and energy. It suits you, though. * (Dakota) Hey, camera man, get back here! *3:08 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Thank you, but I don't believe in fortune telling * (jo) Leave the camera alone already! *scowls* *3:09 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) It's not fortune telling, auras are real, you just have to focus on a being. * (dakota) *files nails* Whatever **CAMERA PANS TO SAM, CAMERON AND MIKE* * (Sam) *playing video games* Aw yes, grenade launcher upgrade! *3:09 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *looks at Sam* What's that intriguing contraption you have there, comrade? *3:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) *looks up* Oh uh, it's a GameChamp system... 3-D and everything! Heh! *looks down* Aw, crud, Iost it! *3:10 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt... *3:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Oh, hey guys! *smirks, then trips back and hits his head, and gasps* You silly whippersnappers and your contraptions! * (Sam) Heh, it's all cool. *3:11 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Woah! Are you okay? *3:11 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *walks up* What are you nerds talking about? Look at these guns! Sha-Bam! Who needs a grenade launcher when you got these? * (Mike) I'm fine, you silly rascal! **CAMERA PANS TO ZOEY, BRICK AND SCOTT* *3:11 *OstianWendy * (cameron) ... You sure you're ok? *3:11 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) *transforms back* Oh, uh, what? *3:12 *OstianWendy * (scott) *smirks as he watches the others* This'll be a piece of cake... *3:12 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) I'm so excited to be on Total Drama, aren't you guys too? *3:13 *OstianWendy * (brick) Absolutely, ma'am! *3:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright, let's start things with a bang! *hits button, causing yacht to explode* It's time to race to the shore, kiddies! *3:14 *OstianWendy * (staci) Ahhhh! Where's my father? He invented the rubb- *falls into water* *3:14 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *spits out water, as she surfaces* My hair, it's wet! Chris, you are so going to get it! * (Sam) My GameChamp! *holds device up above water* *3:14 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Ha! My hair is totally fine! *sprays Dakota and swims way* *3:14 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Lightning don't need no games to get him by! Sha-Bam! *lifts up Sam, and throws him into shore* * (Dakota) *squeals, as she dips underwater* * (Sam) Ugh... *rubs head, and looks up as he's on the beach, and see's Dawn* * (Sam) You're hear already? *3:15 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *falls into the water and struggles to stay afloat* Help, I can't- I can't swim! *3:15 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *meditating* I took a short cut. * (Mike) *swims to shore* Oh my gosh, this is horrible! * (Zoey) Yeah, such a sucky way to start the season. *3:15 *OstianWendy * (staci) *flails around and tries to swim* Ahhh! *3:15 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Heh, yeah... * (Lightning) *swims forcefully past Mike and Zoey, knocking them underwater* Sha-Bye-Bye! *3:16 *OstianWendy * (scott) *swims past Lightning* Catch me if you can! *3:16 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *paddles in the water, trying to get to shore* My phone... wet... my hair... wet! Ugh! * (Lightning) Oh, it is on, farm boy! *swims closer to Scott* *3:16 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *hops onto Staci's back* Carry me to shore! I can't swim! *3:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *tugs Staci by the arm* Come on, let's get you two to shore! *3:17 *OstianWendy * (staci) Neither can I... *tries to swim with Cameron on her back* *3:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Uh, yeah! *tries to help* *3:17 *OstianWendy * (scott) Ugh! *kicks water in Lightning's direction* * (staci) & (cameron) Thank you! *3:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Oh no, you do not mess with the Lightning! *swims next to Scott, and whacks him out of the way* Sha-Bam! *reaches the shore* *3:18 *OstianWendy * (jo) *walks onto the beach wile pulling Brick by the arm* Found him flailing around... He would have died otherwise. *while* *3:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX **EVERYONE MAKES THEIR WAY TO THE SHORE* * (Chris) So, kiddies, are you ready to kick this season off? *3:19 *OstianWendy * (staci) Um, yah! *3:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) I am SO done with this show. *3:19 *OstianWendy * (brick) *salutes* Sir, yes, sir! Even if I almost drowned... But no matter! A man must carry on and win! *3:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Your contract says otherwise. Anyway, race through the forest to find a finish line. Get there as fast as you can, or else... * (Zoey) Are you serious? A challenge so early? Man, this is hard. * (Chris) You bet it is *3:19 *OstianWendy * (Jo) Or else what? *glares* *3:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Or else I'll fling you off this island, okay? * (Lightning) Don't argue, dude! *nudges Jo* *3:20 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays Chris* Sure, whatever! *3:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Agh! *rubs eyes* Just go! **PEOPLE START RUNNING* *3:20 *OstianWendy * (jo) *stares at Lightning before running away* *3:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) *panting* Ugh... I really should have played that fitness game. * (Lightning) Oh, no you don't! No one beats Lightning! *chases after Jo* Come back here, dude! *3:21 *OstianWendy * (staci) *pants* Yah, my grandfather... he invented... that game... *3:21 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Sweet... *drops to ground, panting* *3:21 *OstianWendy * (jo) Ugh, please... *gets nearer to the finish* *3:21 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *runs through the forest, trying to get the best camera angle as possible* *3:21 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *runs and sprays her hair* Nothing like a little touch-up! *3:21 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Look, we're about to see someone cross the finish line! * (Lightning) *tries to run past Jo* *3:22 *OstianWendy * (jo) *crosses* Indeed you are. Beaten by a girl, how does it feel? *stares at Lightning* *3:22 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright, Jo, Team A. * (Chris) LIghtning, Team B. * (Lightning) Beaten by a what now? *3:22 *OstianWendy * (staci) *falls to the ground and crawls alongside Sam* So.. What's your... name? *3:22 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) *pants, while crossing the finish line* Phew... * (Chris) Mike, Team A * (Sam) I'm... Sam... * (Sam) And you are? *3:23 *OstianWendy * (jo) *kicks Lightning* A girl, dork! *3:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *levitates across the finish line* * (Chris) Dawn, Team B. Zoey, Team A. *3:23 *OstianWendy * (staci) Sta...ci... *3:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Hey, looks like we're on the same team. *smiles at Mike* *3:23 *OstianWendy * (scott) *crosses line and smirks) *3:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Heh, yeah... * (Chris) Scott, Team B. * (Sam) That's the same name... as... the character... on... Ugh... *sweats heavily* *3:24 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *runs and pants* I'm almost there! * (staci) C-cool.... *3:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (dakota) *keeps running* * (Sam) We should... get... to the finish line... *3:24 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *crosses* Yes! * (staci) We really... should... *3:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Anne Maria, Team A * (Dakota) *crosses* * (Chris) Dakota, Team B. *3:24 *OstianWendy * (cameron) *crosses* *3:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Cameron, Team A *is b alive *3:24 *OstianWendy * shit * (B) *crosses finish line while panting* *3:25 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) B, Team B. *chuckles* * (Sam) *crawls closer to the finish line* *3:25 *OstianWendy * (b) *gives a thumbs up to Chris * (Staci) Almost there... * (staci) *crosses* *3:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX *brick too * (Chris) Staci, Team B *3:26 *OstianWendy * fuck *3:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) *crawls across the finish line* * (Chris) Sam, Team B as well. * (Chris) Brick, I'm shocked you're the last to cross. Team A. *3:26 *OstianWendy * (brick) I was... distracted. My apologies, sir *3:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright. Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria and Brick... you are... the Mutant Maggots! * (Chris) The rest of you, Sam, Dawn, Dakota, Scott, Lightning, Staci and B, you are the Toxic Rats! *3:27 *OstianWendy * (JO) *stares at Brick* I'm with that loser? *points to Anne Maria* and that loser?! *3:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) What's with the references to toxic waste? *3:28 *OstianWendy * (staci) Sam, we're on the same team, ya! *3:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Well, we kinda stored a bunch of bio hazardous material here through the years. We had to put this island to some use, so that will explain the wildlife. * (Sam) Yeah, that's cool! *wipes sweat from forehead* * (Chris) Okay, it's time for the first challenge! *3:28 *OstianWendy * (b) *nods at Sam and Staci and smiles* *3:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) You mean that wasn't the challenge? *3:29 *OstianWendy * (Scott) Seriously? *3:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) CONF: Man, this game is tough... at least Staci is pretty cool. *3:29 *OstianWendy * (Anne Maria) You have to be kidding me, ugh! *3:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) For your first challenge, you will cut down those totems, and race them down the river. The first team to place the totems down by their cabin wins immunity. Jo, since you arrived first, your team gets a trampoline to help. Lightning, you get a hacksaw. * (Lightning) Sweet! * (Chris) Get ready, set, go! *3:30 *OstianWendy * (brick) So, what's our strategy? * (Jo) Just cut the totems down! *3:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Uh, we could use the trampoline to get up there and cut it down? * (Zoey) Yeah, what Mike said! :) *3:31 *OstianWendy * (Anne Maria) Sure, whatever. *3:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Who wants to give it a go? *3:31 *OstianWendy * (jo) Okay, Mike, why don't you test it out? :) *3:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) CONF: This game is so stressful sometimes, but I'm glad I have a friend in Mike. * (Mike) Uh... sure? * (Mike) Hehe... *gets on trampoline, and starts jumping* *3:31 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) No complaints from me... *3:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) You can do it, Mike! *3:32 *OstianWendy * (jo) Ugh, come on! Try harder! *3:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Come on! *tries to grab onto totem, but keeps hitting his head* Ouch! Darn it! *gasps* You silly whippersnappers and all your dumb ideas? *hits the totem too hard, and goes falling down* Agh! * (Zoey) MIKE! *rushes over to his aid* Are, are you okay? * (Mike) *rubs head* Watch your tone, lassy! *3:32 *OstianWendy * (jo) *sighs and gets on the trampoline* *3:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) I think he has a concussion or something... *3:33 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Shame. That's what you get for being so dumb! *3:33 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) CONF: I really hope my multiple personalities don't screw me up this season! * (Mike) Who are you calling dumb, you sissy? *raises fist angrily* Back in my day, kids had respect! *3:33 *OstianWendy * (jo) *jumps and grabs on to the totem* Got it! * (anne maria) Wow, what happened to you? :/ *3:33 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Alright, Lightning is gonna' get this totem! * (Sam) Yeah, go Lightning! *3:34 *OstianWendy * (Staci) Yah! *3:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *tries to climb up tree, but slips down due to the oil* * (Lightning) Alright tree, stop playin'! *3:34 *OstianWendy * (b) *facepalms* *3:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *keeps climbing, but slips down* I got' this! * (Sam) Hey, where's Dakota gone? *3:34 *OstianWendy * (scott) *grabs the hacksaw and starts climbing himself* *3:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *modeling out in the forest* Hey, can you get a closeup? * (Chris) Timber! *chops down a tree, knocking Dakota out of the way. * (Dakota) Hey! *3:35 *OstianWendy * (staci) I, like, saw her go into the forest? Yah. *3:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Don't you have a challenge to compete? * (Dakota) Whatever. * (Sam) I hope she gets back here soon. * (Dawn) I believe she's out there modeling. *3:35 *OstianWendy * (scott) *reaches the top and tries to cut down the totem* *3:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Hey, Lightning is perfectly able to cut this down! *3:35 *OstianWendy * (scott) Evidently not, pea-for-brain! *3:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Whatever! *3:36 *OstianWendy * (staci) CONF: Scott is pretty mean, but at least Sam and Dawn are cool! *3:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) It's neck and neck, both teams are cutting down their totems now! *3:36 *OstianWendy * (scott) *finishes cutting* There! *3:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) CONF: Just for the record, Lightning totally had that in the bag. Just seeing if any of these chumps had any skill at all. Lightning has it all! * (Dakota) Huh? What's going on? * (Dawn) Let's get it in the river! * (Zoey) Hurry! They have theirs down! *3:37 *OstianWendy * (staci) Sam, let's go! *helps Dawn* * (jo) Got it! Get it in the river, Maggots! *3:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) I'm about lost all of my patience, you whippersnappers! Hurry it up! * (Zoey) Mike? You okay? *3:37 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Um, I'm not getting my hands dirty if MIKE isn't! *3:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) The name's Chester, sweetheart. * (Mike) Who the gosh darn is this Mike y'all are talking about? *3:38 *OstianWendy * (brick) Yes, ma'am! *helps Jo* *3:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) CONF: Mike's a little weird sometimes. I have to admit, he's a good actor. *3:38 *OstianWendy * (Jo) CONF: Brick may be incompetent, stupid, and dumb, but at least he isnt lazy! * (anne maria) Ugh take this! *knocks Mike out with her can* *3:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *blows raspberry to the Maggots, as they have their totem into the river* Sha-bye-bye! * (Mike) Argh! *falls over* *3:39 *OstianWendy * (b) *shakes head at Lightning* *3:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Mike! *shakes him violently* *3:39 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) That's what you get for thinking this is a drama club. *3:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Huh? *awakens* What happened? * (Mike) Hey, they're beating us! Hurry Jo! *3:40 *OstianWendy * (jo) Help me, then! * (brick) Come on, maggots! *3:40 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (zoey) *helps jo* *3:40 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yah, we're winning! * (anne maria) *rolls eyes and helps Jo* *3:40 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) B wants us to lean forward so it goes faster! * (dakota) *squealing* We're about to go... off the edge! *3:41 *OstianWendy * (scott) Hm... Sure, but if it goes wrong, he's out. * (b) *nods* *3:41 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Agh! *grabs onto Staci tightly* *3:41 *OstianWendy * (staci) *holds onto Sam*eeeee! *3:41 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Come on... *3:41 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) We almost there yet? :/ * (jo) Push harder! *3:42 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *pushes* * (Mike) *helps push* *3:42 *OstianWendy * (Brick) *pushes one final time and it lands in the water* * (jo) Great! Let's go! *3:42 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Quick, we have a lot of time to make up! **THEY BOARD THE TOTEM, AND FOLLOW THE RATS WHO ARE GOING DOWN THE WATERFALL* *3:43 *OstianWendy * (scott) Aaaaghhh! *3:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Looks like the Rats have the lead. Pass me the chips, Chef! *3:43 *OstianWendy * (b) *holds on for dear life* *3:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) *squealing* Oh my gosh! *3:43 *OstianWendy * (jo) We're nearing the waterfall! *3:44 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Oh no... *looks down at the Waterfall* *3:44 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Oh my lord! I'm going to die! *holds on to Mike* *3:44 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) Hold on! *wraps arms around Zoey tightly* *3:44 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Ahhhhh! *holds on to Brick* * (jo) Here... we... go! *3:45 *XxSolarEclipsexX **THEY FALL LMOA* *3:45 *OstianWendy * (Anne Maria) *screams loudly the whole way down* *3:45 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Fools, we're here! *gets off the totem as they reach the bottom of the hill* * (Zoey) Agh! *screams* * (Mike) Oh my gosh! * (Dawn) Quick, let's grab the totem! *3:46 *OstianWendy * (b) *gets off the totem and helps Staci and Sam off* *3:46 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) It looks as if the Rats are about to take the first challenge... don't forget to pick the luxurious hotel if you want it! * (Sam) *tries to help lift the totem* * (Zoey) We're nearly at the bottom! *3:46 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Are we dead yet? * (staci) *helps Sam* This is... heavy.... *3:47 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) I wish! * (Lightning) Hurry up! Sha-Move it! *lifts up totem with all his strength* Let's get the good cabin! *3:47 *OstianWendy * (cameron) It appears we have almost lost! D: *3:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) It's not over yet! *3:48 *OstianWendy * (b) *grins as they approach the finish* *3:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) *places totem down by the good cabin* Aw yeah, we win! *3:48 *OstianWendy * (staci) Woo-hoo! *3:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Maggots? *looks over to their totem coming down* *3:49 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) We're alive... Just about... * (jo) No thanks to you, missy. :/ *3:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) And you'll be seeing me at the bonfire ceremony. *3:49 *OstianWendy * (brick) Drat! *3:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) Rats, enjoy the luxurious cabin. It has a hot tub too. *ok *lets vote *3:50 *OstianWendy *kk *anne/mike bottom 2? [: *3:50 *XxSolarEclipsexX *mike: cameron lmoa *nah *lets vote out *jo *and *brick!1 *1 *jk *sure *why not *3:50 *OstianWendy *kk *3:50 *XxSolarEclipsexX *but who goes tbh? *3:50 *OstianWendy *mike? anne is 2 gud *3:50 *XxSolarEclipsexX *sure * BONFIRE CEREMONY * (Chris) The votes have been cast, and it's quite a close on. This is how the ceremony will work. If you get a marshmallow, you're safe. If you get the extra special marshmallow of toxic loserdom, you're gone. * (Chris) Marshmallows go to... * (Chris) Brick. *3:51 *OstianWendy * (brick) *catches it* Nice! *3:51 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Zoey. * (Zoey) Yay! *catches it* * (Chris) Cameron. *3:52 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Oh boy! *catches* *3:52 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Jo. *3:52 *OstianWendy * (jo) *smirks and catches her marshmallow* *3:52 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Anne Maria, Mike, one of you tonight will be receiving the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom... * (Chris) Anne Maria... * (Chris) You are safe. *tosses bad marshmallow to Mike, which sinks through the ground* * (Zoey) What? * (Mike) Oh, man. *3:53 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Ha! Bye! *3:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Mike) I can't believe I'll be the first one to take the dock of shame. * (Chris) Actually, it's different this season. *3:53 *OstianWendy * (jo) You shouldn't be so weird, then. Bye. *3:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX **CUT TO MIKE IN HURL OF SHAME* * (Chris) This is the Hurl of Shame. You like? * (Mike) *sighs* *3:53 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays Mike* *3:53 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Hey Mike, I'll miss you... *frowns* * (Mike) Argh! *rubs eyes* You too. *smiles* *3:54 *OstianWendy * (cameron) It was nice knowing you, Mike! *3:54 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) Oops, no one cares! *pulls lever* Bye Mike. One down, eleven to go. Who will go home next? Find out on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island *! * END